I love you I just don't show it
by I.hate.everything.about.you
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have a night of passion which leads to pregnancy and then family .. But they can't live in a small cottage in the forest forever ... I suck at summerys sorry rated M for lemon(s)


Emm this is my first lemon so.. Please don't be mean :( .. Thanks xx

"Specking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or any character (sadly)

Far away from Konoha was a cottage, in the middle of the front of it was a big pond with stunning koi swimming around, the way the full moon was shining on them made it look like a moving painting, …amazing.

Inside the little cottage was a beautiful woman looking out the small window, this woman was like no other, she had long, indigo , silk like hair, all the way down to her lower back, bangs cut equally and perfectly. Two strands of hair hung themselves in each side of her face, framing that angelic face.

Her skin pale but not vampire pale,a creamy pale … Smooth like silk.

Her eyes white with the tiniest hint of lavender, lips small and plump and pink.

Her neck pale and smooth.

But what everyone and I mean everyone … Well mostly girls… Wanted was her killer Curves.

She had it all breast not to big, but also not to small they were perfect.

She had that hour glass figure and big birthing hips.

Her butt was like her breast – not to big but not to small …. Perfect –

This women, this angle was non other then – Hyuuga Hinata

She was wearing a light blue kimono with a lily on the side and mini Lily's going down her side, her hair was down.

Hinata opened the small window to let the old air out and let fresh new air in.

She would always do this everyday while waiting for … Him.

Yes him as in the only Uchiha left in the world… Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke the only survived of the Uchiha clan, avenger, Konoha traitor

Young brother of Itachi Uchiha.

He had black hair, he to had bangs but not as neat as Hinata's bangs the were more like spikes face ing the also had two strands of hair in each side of he's face.

The back of his hair … Well a relation of …well a ducks butt.

(A/N IM SORRY, I JUST REALLY WANTED TO SAY DUCKS BUTT)

His face was manly and very handsome, but most interesting part of his face were his eyes. So dark and emotionless…they were like to black holes that would suck the soul out of you if he wanted.

His shoulders were square and firm like a brick wall as well as his chest,

His stomach held nothing but muscles and abs,

His skin was paler then Hinatas but suited him very well.

Hinata closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh new air that was beginning to enter the cottage and exhaling it again, oh how she loved the fresh new night was cold but she didn't care she still loved it.

Eyes still closed, she didn't notice the presence of someone behind her.

" what are you doing "

The voice was and cold as ice.

" n-nothing w-why do you a-ask ?" Hinata said innocently eyes still closed, facing the small didn't need to turn around to know it was Sasuke.

" hn … Why are you stuttering again I told you from the start it's annoying "

"I-I don't k-know "

" well stop!"

" Gomen Sasuke-kun "

" turn around "

Hinata was to busy inhaling and exhaling the cold air to hear Sasuke.

What a mistake, she knew better but she just loved the cold,bitter air in her lungs.

" Hyuuga I said turn around"

The raven haired man was losing his nerves and fast … Very fast

"Huh did you s-say something Sasuke-k-kun ?"

She asked turning around, her innocence got the better of her

"…"

He didn't say anything just looked into her lavender eyes with an empty expiration

Hinata's eyes widened a fraction, there was blood stains on Sasuke's clothes.

"Y-y-you w-where out k-k-..-"

"Killing yes I was "

his voice scary, he kept staring into her eyes , she looked shocked and disappointed

" why "

"Hn "

She looked at him and took a step towards him, second step, third , stop ...stare, another step finally she was in front of him looking up –his taller then her – at those black holes of his. Hesitating she lifted her hand and ran her fingers across his cheek and through the side of his hair.

She started standing on her tippy –toes and pull him down ever so slowly as if asking

Permission..

His big and strong hands reached out and settled on her waist and finally he leaned down, the kiss was long kiss ,yet it was a loving kiss , not like the ones he used to give her,rough and without warning,she haven't had a kiss like that in a long time and yet she wanted to feel more love and not from any one else but … Him.

Yes him as in Sasuke Uchiha

She brought both her hands to his neck and pulled him down further

As much as he loved the loving kiss he too wanted more, he felt her pulling him down and decided it would be so much better if they were in a warm, comfy bedroom then a cold and squishy kitchen.

But before he moves them both he wants to explore her mouth. Sasuke licks her bottom lip asking for was to caught up in the loving kiss that she didn't feel him lick, getting irritated his forced his way In her mouth he was getting hot and her ignoring him was NOT an option in any way.

Hinata was not as surprised as the first time he forced himself in her mouth but she still didn't get used to it. But non the less she let him explore her mouth with his tongue.

She tasted to good it was incredible, his tongue fought her's, both fighting for dominance.

In the end it was Sasuke of course who won the battle of tongues.

The broke apart for air.

Sasuke was the first to catch it and in a flash he grabbed Hinata ,lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

In the bedroom sasuke dropped literally dropped Hinata on the bed, went back,closed the door and walked back to where Hinata was laying patiently waiting for him.

"Hyuuga ..."

Hinata looked up at him,

"Stand up "

Hinata still looking up at him went into a sitting position ,swinging her legs over the edge of the bed,still looking at him.

Sasuke gave a little glare at her.

" I said STAND up NOT sit up "

Hinata was not afraid of him,she just calmly stud up, never taking her eyes of his,

Without warning he attacked her mouth again,

His left arm wrapped around her waist with the right untied the bow behind the back of the kimono, meanwhile Hinata was working on getting rid of his blood stained clothes, tugging at the bottom of his shirt, he got her signs and took a step back,took of his shirt and went back to makeing out with her,Hinata's hands were all over him on his chest, on his bare back , anywhere his bare skin could be felt was where her hands where,

After who knows how long he finally got the bow untied the kimono fell on the floor, Hinata greedily kicked it aside,

"After this I'm burning that fucking thing "

Sasuke was very irritated ,the kimono was keeping him from seeing how beautiful and mature Hinata has become. He eagerly launched from her mouth to her right breast,

"Ahh … Sasuke …..mmhhhh "

Hinata couldn't risit it felt incredible,she hardly realised that he unhooked her bra and flung it across the room.

Sasuke was licking Lightly biting and sucking on her breast,oh how he loved them not to squishy and and to stiff –perfect-

Hinata grabbed a hand full of his black locks and gently pushed him closer to her ,

He switched breast and did the same lick ,bite and suck over and over and over again until he got bored, he licked his way down her flat stomach Hinata automatically sat on the bed and spread her legs her panties were still on her so she wasn't shy ….yet

Sasuke was teasing Hinata by only licking her inner thigh

"Mhh s-s-Sasuke-kun please s-stop teasing me "

Hinata was starting to breath heavily

"Hn"

With that he licked her other inner thigh completely ignoring her last comment

Finally he did what she asked

He grabbed her panties and moved them to one side

"Ah W-WAIT D-D-DON'T L-L-LOOK !"

Hinata desperately tried to close her legs but Sasuke kept them opened

He glared at her

They both wanted this badly so why did she want to stop ?

" What ? You wanted this didn't you !?"

" ano … Hai b-bu –"

"Enough with the stutter already ! Look Its not like we didn't do this before plus I want you and I want you NOW and Im going to take you wither you like it or not "

And with that he open her legs and dove in licking in between her folds and with his index finger and thumb he pinched her clit.

" AHH SASUKE … Mhh … Ahh D-DON'T N-NOT YOUR T-T-TONGUE AHHH "

Sasuke has stuck his tongue in Her opening

"S-S-Sasuke-kun I'm going to … Going to AAHHHH "

She came in his mouth, she was panting Sasuke looked at her from Emm … Down there and wow what a view, Hinata's chest was going up and down her inter thighs covered in her juices, Sasuke licked his lips and smirked he didn't insert his fingers because he wanted her tight … Really tight

But not yet' he had a stressful day he needed some head

" Hyuuga ..come here "

Hinata didn't know what he wanted isn't this the part where her rode her till he came about twice ?

She got up and looked at him with innocent eyes and a confused look on her face

He smirked and pulled down his pants and black boxers at the same time letting his 'little'

Or Emm .. 'Big ' friend stand all high and mighty Hinata eyes were wide even though she has seen it before kind of .. She saw it going in and out of her that's it ….' Oh my kami he . He most be at least 9 inches maybe more '

While Hinata thought about his size Sasuke began walking Towards her one hand on his dick the other reaching for Hinata's hand

Hinata's hand was brought to his dick and placed around it she didn't know what to do Sasuke's hand on hers began stroking himself with her hand Hinata just stared

" Hinata …"

Hinata was startled he never used my real name before

"Yes ?"

"Lick it "

Hinata's eyes widened 'did I hear right ?' Hinata looked at him then at his friend she took her hand away from under his and re grabbed it when his hand fell to his side

" a-ano …."

She licked the tip and it twitched Sasuke grunt Hinata feeling proud of that she repeated it again and again and again until she tried to put it all in her small innocent mouth which made Sasuke not only grunt ,growl and squeeze his eyes shut it turned him on even more ! He grabbed her head a stared bobbing it when he was about to cum he pulled away from her he wanted to cum inside her because his whole plan was to kidnap hinata get her pregnant and raise a family he never intended to fall in love with her

Yes the Sasuke Uchiha fell in love

But he was not going to admit it anytime soon that's for sure

Sasuke grabbed Hinata by the arm not hard just to bring her to his face and kissed her sweet sweet mouth she obviously returned it

Sasuke laid her down on the bed and thrust in her

" ahhhh Mhhhh .." Hinata was tight

"Gahhhh …"Sasuke was big

PERFECT

Sasuke's thrusts were slow and calm and first he didn't want to hurt her too much but then she moaned his name

"Sasuke-kun"

He lost it ….. His thrust were fast and hard

He bit and sucked on her skin marking her as his

" sasuke….. C I'm…. going… to …..CUMMMMMMMM"

She was done…

He however was not !

He kept thrusting until he shoot a loud into her womb

He collapsed on top of her and finally after five minutes rolled off her grabbed the covers and covered them both he grabbed her gently and laid her on top of him she smiled at him 'she looks a kind cute this way '

Sasuke thought as he looked at her she was looking at him her once silk like hair was tangled and her cheeks were painted with a pinch of pink her eyes were half way closed he smirked and kissed her lovingly before falling asleep

Read this it involves future chapters - Hi so first lemon… Tell me what you think ….. And I was planing on them having two kids and moving back to Konoha were they face a very very jealous Sakura and other pairings and stuff that's if you want though … Anyways ….. REVIEW PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU !


End file.
